


All the way here

by Ebi_Everburning



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebi_Everburning/pseuds/Ebi_Everburning
Summary: You made such a reason out of that man. Before that man, you couldn't even tell what having a father would be like.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	All the way here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's Ebi here. Have you ever been at Motostoke's uniform shop? There is a child with a Vulpix there, if you talk to him he'll tell you that "Kabu is the flaming star that crashed into the Galar region from the distant land of Hoenn". In the Italian version, he also says Kabu is his favourite gym leader. I was surprised to see such a young kid cheering for him, I always figured Kabu's fans to be mostly grown ups, probably because children tend to relate to young people better.  
> Anyways, this short story takes place a few years after the game's storyline, when the boy is grown enough to take part to the Gym Challenge. I hope you enjoy (and cry a little)
> 
> On a side note: English is not my native language. I hope everything makes sense, but if you see something weird at least you know why ahah

A light flashes above you as your last Pokémon is taken down with barely any effort. Your whole team was wiped out by Kabu’s Ninetales alone, you didn’t get to experience his skills any further, you’re not strong enough to.  
  
But that’s ok, you aren’t here to win, you never were. Expecting a different outcome wasn’t even in your plans, it wasn’t an option or a hope.  
  
Your heart is still on fire, it burns, shivering as you see the gym leader calling back his creature.  
  
It’s over. You won’t get another chance to fight him, it’s a memory you want to cherish as is. Still, it’s unbelievable how fast it all went. You’ve been training so hard only to be able to live this moment. You wish you could stop time and stand on this red ground forever, watching him as he approaches you with no jog, just a slow walk.  
  
He stops a couple of steps from you, and before you can realise it, your eyes meet. There’s no glory or pride in his, still he looks glorious and proud, speaking with that polite tone he’s been always saving for his challengers.  
  
“Thank you for fighting me today. I’ll be up to a rematch whenever you feel ready”.  
  
You stare at those sharp eyes, able to see a glimpse of sorrow that goes down your throat and gets stuck just in the middle of it, impossible to swallow.  
  
He endorsed you, yet you lost. Is he disappointed?  
  
You can’t tell, and you keep wondering as his hand reaches out to you. He has got rid of his glove, and you know it’s not something he does with anyone. It’s a special treatment, the only way for him to tell you that he is not angry about your loss, just a little bit sad.  
  
You smile and grab that hand, hesitating no longer. His grip is solid and strong, his skin warm. You wish you could feel that same strength all over your body, being held in his hug, safe, but this is not the right moment or place.  
  
You are possibly the best at Kabu knowledge, writing long essays since you were a small child. You would be scolded by your teacher for always bending the rules in order to talk about that one thing for which living was worth. You made such a reason out of that man. Before that man, you couldn't even tell what having a father would be like.  
  
And Kabu isn’t your father, he never will. But does it really matter? As long as he’s there, doing his own thing and brightening your days, he doesn’t even need to know what you think.  
  
“Thanks to you, Mr. Kabu” you say on the verge of crying “For always looking after me, even without knowing”.  
  
You smile softly as he stares at you, speechless. He didn’t expect such a confession, you left him lost.  
  
“Being able to face you on this field, this is my victory. There’s no other champion I aim to fight. Mr. Kabu, today you have granted my greatest wish”.  
  
Your words tremble and you look at the ground as tears run down your cheeks. It’s strange, you didn’t think you would start crying, it was not in the fantasy you had pictured. Still, it doesn’t matter – crying or not, you were born to live this day.  
  
The grip of his hand gets softer and before you can raise your head again you find yourself in that hug you didn’t dare to hope for. His arms barely touch you as they carefully wrap your body, holding you as if you were the easiest thing to break.  
  
He is not used to this kind of affections, especially in front of a crowd, that is now sobbing and _tweeting_ about how heartwarming this all feels. Age must have made him soft - they think - he has never done anything like that before.  
  
But they couldn’t be more wrong. Kabu has always been soft, he is just very good at hiding it. Today though, you were able to break his guard.  
  
“…Mr. Kabu?” you almost whisper as you realise you are not alone in your tears. Your shoulder is wet, becuase even if you are not aware of it, Kabu knows your story. He was told about your father’s early death years ago, when you used to flee from school, trying to fill the void in your heart by looking up to another man. You would go to his gym and watch him training, until someone scolded you, over and over again, and called your mom to get you home.  
  
He is glad of having been so meaningful, though he wishes he were able to do more.  
  
“It’s fine” you say, finding your smile to hug him back.


End file.
